We All Have Monsters
by rosecoloredglaz21
Summary: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this one! I've used some of my own personal experiences to come up with the inspiration for this one. Again I hope you enjoy it.
1. chapter 1

She lay in bed watching shadows dance across the ceiling of her bedroom trying to rid the memories of the day that were rushing through her mind.

 _"You don't get to tell me how to live my life Lieutenant! What I do outside of work is MY business and MINE alone! You have no right to discipline me when it comes to my personal life!"_ Amanda Rollins had shouted at her in the cribs at the 1-6 earlier that day.

 _"I do when it effects your job! You are putting yourself and this team at risk when you do things like this Amanda! Do you really not see that? Are you so deep that you can't understand that?!"_ Olivia shouted back. She had found out that Amanda has started gambling again, and was worse than ever. She had worn out her welcome with some of the more stand up clubs in New York, and had started going to less appealing places. _"The place I found you in today, do you have any idea what kind of people go there?"_

 _"Yeah , I do, because I'M one of those people! I'm sorry if I don't live my life your standards. But that's the problem, it's MY life, and those are YOUR standards."_ Blue eyes bore into brown, filled with a kind of anger Olivia had yet to see in the younger detective.

 _"You're on leave until further notice. I want you to get your act together and clean yourself up. Get back into meetings. We will talk about this again when you feel you can come back to work and not go missing to gamble."_ Olivia turned towards the door leading to the squad room. _"And get yourself clean, Amanda."_ With that she left Amanda standing in the middle of the room radiating anger. She had a feeling that Amanda was doing more than gamble, and judging by her lack of response to Olivia's last comment, she was pretty sure she was right.

Olivia rolled over in bed to glance at the alarm clock to find it read 4:45 a.m.. Giving up on sleep she got up and prepared for the day ahead of her.

A week head passed since Olivia's confrontation with Amanda and she had yet to hear from the younger woman. She had a long week at work and was thoroughly looking forward to two days off.

It was late when she got to her apartment. Stepping off of the elevator, she rounded the corner to find a figure sitting in front of the apartment door, knees to chest, head on knees. She looked closer, realizing who it was.

"Amanda?" she asked, stopping a few feet away from the blonde. She could see that she wasn't in a good state. Her clothes were wet and she was shivering. At the sound of her name, Amanda looked up weakly at the brunette with a distant pained look in her eyes. "Amanda? What's going on? Are you okay?" she crouched down in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sick Liv. I'm real sick, I need help." The younger woman gulped back tears and reached for Olivia's hands. "Help me Liv." She begged, squeezing Olivia's hands in her own.

"Okay. Okay come with me." She hooked her arms under Amanda's and gently pulled her from the floor. When she got her on her feet she looped and arm around the small waist and unlocked the apartment door. They entered the living room and Olivia led her the couch. She helped her lay down and sat on the coffee table opposite of her and waited until the younger woman was comfortable. "Amanda, what are you on?" she asked straight out.

"Unfortunately nothing at the moment." Amanda replied, breathing hard from the effort it took to walk from the front door to the couch, sweat beading on her forehead, matting her blonde hair to her face. She smiled weakly. Olivia let out a sigh.

"How long has it been since your last fix?" she asked, her voice even and without judgement. She'd seen plenty of people go through withdrawals and knew it had nothing to do with what kind of a person they were.

"I don't know exactly. This mornin?" she said her southern accent suddenly stronger.

"Alright, let's get you more comfortable." Olivia set to removing the blondes boots and jacket. "Amanda, your clothes are soaked through with sweat. We're going to have to take them off or you're just going to feel worse."

"Yeah okay." She replied, slowly sitting up to take her clothes off. Together they peeled her clothes away from her damp skin, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

"Do you want a tee shirt to wear?" Olivia asked gathering the discarded clothing together.

"No I'm fine." She lay back down on her side and hugged her knees to her chest. Olivia tucked the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch around Amanda's slender shivering figure. She went into the bathroom and returned with wet wash rags and began patting the younger woman's forehead, and placed one on her neck.

"You're burning up Amanda." Olivia admonished quietly, mostly taking to herself as the detective's teeth were chattering so loudly she was sure she couldn't hear her. She was worried she wasn't capable of helping her, that she wasn't up to this large of a task. For a moment she considered calling Fin, he had experience in narcotics, she thought maybe he'd be more equipped to deal with this. But she thought better of it, Amanda would likely be upset for him to know it had gotten to such a point. Amanda didn't know it, but it was Fin who has brought her erratic behavior to Olivia's attention in the first place. Carisi was like a goofy kid brother for Amanda, so she'd likely be unhappy if he showed up to help. But Olivia had an idea. "Alright, I'm going to go make a call. I'll be right back, okay?" she left the living room and shut herself in the bedroom and dialed a number on her cell phone. "Hey, Melinda, are you busy right now?"


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Every day more than 23,000 people die from opioid overdose, while over 160,000 try opioids for the first time recreationally. If you struggle with an addiction, ask for help, don't attempt to handle it on your own. It's important to have a support system to help you through the ups and downs of addiction.** ** _XXXXXXXXX_**

An hour after she hung up the phone, there was a knock on her door. Olivia opened it to reveal Melinda holding a duffle bag full of medical supplies.

"Thank you so much for coming Melinda. I didn't know what else to do." She stepped aside, gesturing for her to come in.

Melinda looked at the blonde detective, shivering under several blankets. Her light skin much paler than usual, leaving dark circles around her eyes. "You were right to call me Liv. Withdrawal is difficult no matter the setting." She said glancing back at Amanda. "She's in bad shape."

"I know." Olivia whispered, watching Melinda make her way to the ailing detective.

"Amanda?" she sat herself on the edge of the couch next to Amanda, who was shivering uncontrollably, her eyes weak and her teeth chattering loudly. "Hey there honey. I'm going to start you on an IV drip alright? We don't want you getting too dehydrated." She smiled at the small woman before directing her questions to Olivia. "Do you know how long it's been since she used?"

"I'm not sure exactly. She told me it was this morning."

"Okay, so she's probably in the beginning stages of withdrawal. Has she been throwing up at all?" she asked pulling what she needed from her bag to start the IV.

"Not since she's been here. So not in the last hour and a half at least." Olivia said walking over to the two women, she smiled sadly down at Amanda who was staring up at her with glazed eyes.

"Well, chances are she will be. Sooner rather than later I'm sure. You might want to bring a waste basket in here if she's going to stay on the couch." She looked up at Olivia. "Unless you're fond of cleaning up vomit."

"No not really." Olivia said, suddenly horrified at the thought and retrieving a plastic bin from her closet, lining it with a plastic bag from the kitchen.

By then Melinda had the IV set up and going and began checking Amanda's vital signs. She quietly noted her findings; when she was finished she gestured Olivia out of ear shot of Amanda.

"Her heart beat is quick but I don't hear a murmur, so that's a good sign right now. Allot of people develop one at some point when they start using as heavily as I'm assuming she has been. Her blood pressure is elevated but not enough for me to worry too much about, that's pretty normal in this case, and her lungs sound clear. Her fever is high, 102.8, keep an eye on that. If it gets closer to 104 get her in a lukewarm shower to cool her down." She put a hand on Olivia's arm and smiled at her warmly. "I'll come back by tomorrow afternoon to check on her. She will probably get worse before she gets better. If you need anything between now and then, don't hesitate to pick up the phone. And maybe do something to distract her from the symptoms."

"Thank you Melinda, really. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming over here at this hour." They hugged each other for a moment before Melinda left the apartment. After it was just she and Amanda in the apartment, she turned to look at the younger woman. She had been in her apartment, on her couch for just over two hours and she only seemed to be feeling worse. 'itll get worse before it gets better' she reminded herself. She turned on the television to some romantic comedy playing hoping the noise might serve as a distraction for Amanda. She busied herself with gathering the blondes discarded clothing and making her more comfortable. She sat in the chair next to the couch and took in the scene in front of her. The woman curled up on her couch had chosen to come to HER when she could've gone to someone she actually liked and she couldn't understand why. She and Amanda hadn't gotten along well since the blonde came to New York. They had argued more often then they had had civil conversations. Yet, here she was, taking care of her colleague who was going through hellish withdrawals. She lay whimpering on the couch under several blankets, curled on her side, clutching her stomach.

"Liv?" she said quietly.

"I'm right here sweetie, what do you need? Water? Another blanket?" Olivia said, desperately wanting to help this woman through the pain.

"I ju- just wanted to, to thank you. I'm so- sorry for doing this." Amanda replied through chattering teeth and near violent shivers.

"Don't worry about that now. Just rest, we can talk in the morning, it's late, you need to sleep." Amanda nodded her answer, to weak to actually speak too much more. She felt terrible for putting Olivia through this, but she was the first person she thought of. She wanted her to see she was trying, really trying. Hell, if she was putting herself through the pain of withdrawals she had to be trying.

Olivia dozed off in the chair after Amanda's breathing started to evening out as her tremors lessened. Suddenly she was thrown from a dreamless, restless sleep to the sound of Amanda retching into the plastic bin next to the couch. She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, Melinda was right, it was only a matter of time.

She tired the blonde hair up in a pony tail and set to wiping the young woman's face and mouth with the wet rag she had gotten earlier. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was 3 a.m.. She sighed, it had already been a long night, and it was going to be a long day, not that she minded really. She was proud of Amanda. Withdrawal wasn't an easy thing to go through, when she was young she watched her mother go through it several times in an attempt to get clean. Her mother had gotten mean sometimes when the pain had gotten to a certain point, telling her she should've been aborted, that she was a reminder the worst night of her life. She wondered what rude comments might find their way into Amanda's mind when the pain got worse, fearing what she might hear.

She checked her temperature and silently thanked whoever was watching that it had gone down slightly. "Amanda, look at me." She said lightly, sitting on the coffee table, brushing stay hair from the young woman's face. Amanda opened her eyes full of unshed tears and took a shuddered breath. "How long has it been this bad?" she asked her.

"It's been bad for two months, but I swear Liv, I didn't even realize until it was too late to stop easily. I tried so many times." She cried hard. "I tried so fucking hard."

Olivia's heart broke at the amount of emotion the blonde was showing. She was always so strong, never allowing anyone to see her cry or break down and here she was leaving a puddle of tears on her bosses couch. "Well, you're not doing it alone anymore. You've got me okay? You could've come to me with this a long time again and I would've helped you, I know you know that, and I know we don't usually see eye to eye but that doesn't mean I don't want you to be okay."

" You're a good friend Liv." she weakly smiled up at her boss, wiping away stay tears.

"Now were friends? I'm not some raging bitch trying to run your life anymore?" Olivia joked, squeezing her hand.

"I never said you were a bitch."

"But you thought it every day, didn't you?" she smiled at the defensive look on Amanda's face.

"Yeah okay, you're right." They both laughed at that. Glad to finally not be fighting tooth and nail with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday morning and the two women had survived a day and a half together without anyone committing a felony. Surprising enough they had actually gotten along, when Amanda was conscious that is. Melinda's visit the previous afternoon had gone well with Amanda actually participating in the exam, answering questions, and asking questions of her own. All in all the weekend had gone better than expected for the blonde, aside from a few intense moments of nausea or aggravation.

"Are you ready to eat something more substantial than a few crackers and water?" Olivia asked, standing between the kitchen and living room, the smell of coffee wafting through the apartment. "I can make some breakfast if you're hungry." She was worried about Amanda, less worried than she had been finding the young woman huddled over at her doorstep, but worried nonetheless.

"Maybe something light." Came a groggy reply from under the blankets on the couch where Amanda had taken residence since that Friday night.

"Coming right up." Olivia said cheerfully, glad that Amanda's appetite seemed to be coming around slightly. "Think you could handle scrambled eggs?"

"Maybe, I'm making no promises though Liv."

"Duly noted."

While she was cooking Olivia thought back to that day a little over a week ago, the day she had put Amanda on leave. She remembered Fin knocking on her door.

 _"Come in."_ she had said in answer to the light rapping on her office door.

 _"Hey Liv, sorry to bother you."_ He had said uneasily, hovering just inside the door, looking as if he was having trouble telling her something.

 _"What's up Fin?"_

 _"I wasn't going to tell you but I'm really worried about her."_ He sighed loudly throwing his hands up in frustration. _"I don't know what else to do."_

 _"This is about Amanda."_ It was Olivia's turn to sigh. _"She left again, didn't she?"_ Fin nodded his answer, looking guilty for selling out his partner. _"Alright, do you think you can hold down the fort for a while?"_ _"Liv what are you gonna do?"_ _"What I should've done weeks ago."_

"Hey Liv, what's going on in that kitchen?" Amanda piped up from the living room.

"Oh sorry, I got a little, uh, distracted I guess." She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of upsetting thoughts. She was so torn that day, wanting badly for Amanda to get her self together, but knowing she wasn't going to do anything without someone calling her out. "Come on in here and sit at the table, the food is just about ready."

They ate in relative silence, neither really knowing how to have a conversation with the other. Olivia knew Amanda needed to talk about her issues, but she wasn't sure how to press the subject.

"I want to thank you Liv." Amanda said quietly, barely looking at the older woman.

"You don't have to do that. I'm happy I'm able to help." She smiled softly.

"No, Liv, I need to. I need to tell you everything, so just be quiet and let me, okay?" Amanda shifted nervously in her seat, pushing her plate away from her and folding her hands together on the table. She didn't eat much but had felt significantly better than she had in the previous days. "When I was a teenager, I went through all of this then. I hung out with the wrong people, don't get me wrong, they weren't bad people, they just did things they shouldn't. Drugs being one example. We had fun, we partied and got high all the time. For me it was more of a weekend thing at first. I started hanging out with them at the end of my junior year in high school. I had a lot going on at home with Kim and my mom and it was an easy way to escape all the bull shit." She paused and took in a shaky breath. Olivia lay a supportive hand on her arm, encouraging her to continue. "When school let out for the summer I didn't have a reason not to use every day like everyone else did. I spent an entire month either drunk or so high I couldn't tell you my name if I tried. One day I stumbled into my mom's house thinking she was gone and she was sitting in the living room. She took one look at me and lost it. She started screaming me, telling me how I was such a failure that I was just like my father and I'd end up worthless just like he did. She hit me, hard. I just remember her looking down at me with such disgust. She stepped over me and left the house. Kim came in not long after that. She had never seen me as low as I was that day. I was always the strong one, the protector. But then I was weak and pathetic. She called our Aunt Alice and she came right over. I was so out of it I don't remember them putting me in a car or the drive to the cabin." She sat back and ran her hands through her tangled blonde locks.

"You don't have to do this right now Amanda, I know you're tired."

"If I don't do it now I'll lose my nerve Liv. It's now or never." Olivia nodded and allowed her to continue. "I woke up two days later in my grandfather's cabin three hours away from Atlanta. She kept me there until school was set to start. We fished and hiked and sat on the deck and painted." She smiled at the old memories, feeling tears burning in her eyes. "I never thought I was worth anything, never thought any one would love me in any way. She showed me different that summer. After that I stayed with her most of the time. My mother didn't care, she was such a hypocrite. She may not have been shooting dope but she drank like a fish, still does. Anyway, I got clean and stayed clean until a few months ago. Do you remember when I took off for a week a while back?" Olivia nodded, remembering how odd she thought it was for Amanda to take any time off. "Kim called to tell me Aunt Alice had died. She wasn't sick, she just died in her sleep. She was my rock, the only person I could ever rely on, she was best friend. I came back here right after the funeral and all hell broke loose. I startled gambling again. Drinking. And then that wasn't enough and I remembered how numbing it was when I got high, so I got high. I didn't do it allot at first. Then you guys noticed at work how bad things were getting and you suspended me. After that every time I was awake I was using. And here we are." Olivia stood and pulled the blonde up with her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Amanda. I should've seen it sooner I guess and maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of control. I'm sorry I didn't help you." Amanda's face was buried in the soft material of Olivia sweatshirt, leaving a wet spot with her tears. Her body shook with the sobs racking her body. She gripped Olivia's sweatshirt so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her legs were suddenly weak and they fell out from under her. "Amanda!" with a grunt Olivia wrapped her arms around the younger woman pulling her back up. She put an arm under her legs and carried her to the couch. She sat down with Amanda pulled into her lap. "Oh sweetheart. I know it's hard, but you're not alone anymore. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you alone with any of this ever again. You've got me, love."

"I'm sorry Liv. I'm so, so sorry."

"Shhhh, rest now. Just rest, we can talk more later if you'd like." She pressed a soft kiss to the blonde head laying against her chest. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of intimacy with the young woman in her arms. She wanted to keep her there, nestled safely in her arms away from the dangers and heartache of the world. She wanted to show her that she was worthy of everything she wanted out of life. A soft snore pulled her from her thoughts. Glancing down at Amanda she saw that she was now deeply asleep, having exhausted herself emotionally. Shifting on the couch so that they were both laying on their sides facing each other she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the both of them and let herself relax enough to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA for a bit, I've got allot going on personally so it's difficult to get any time to write without being overwhelmed with thoughts of my all consuming chaotic family/personal life. Currently I am laid up in a hospital bed recovering from injuries, and visiting hours are over so I'm all to myself, also I'm a little doped up on pain meds (so please excuse any awful writing errors). And as always leave reviews and comments or complaints! I'll only get better at this if I'm told where I go wrong! I hope you enjoy this! :)**

The bright morning sun gave way to stormy afternoon clouds and soon the rain was rapping hard against the apartment windows. Amanda woke up slowly to the sound of Olivia snoring. As she opened her eyes she realized she was face to face with the older woman, should could feel her breath hot on her face. She smiled at the state of her boss. She has never seen her so relaxed. Her hair was a mess and she was without makeup, her mouth slightly open emitting soft snores. Her eyes were drawn to her mouth, to her soft lips wanting badly to touch them. She knew she was attracted to Olivia, who wouldn't be? She was gorgeous with a personality to match. Right then though, she felt more than simple physical attraction. Slowly she reached up and brushed a few stray stands. of hair away from the older woman's forehead causing her eyes to open.

"You're awake." Olivia said with a groggy voice and a sleepy smile. She lightly ran her hand along Amanda's side, not realizing the reaction it caused.

"I am." Amanda replied nervously, but returned the smile.

"What time is it?"

"I'm not sure, I only woke up just before you. It's raining pretty hard though." She said gesturing towards the window. Olivia glanced up towards the dreary light coming from it.

"So it seems." The two women lay there for what seemed like forever in each other's arms, content with the closeness.

Amanda suddenly became very aware at how much she had been looking at Olivia's mouth, thinking about how it would feel to kiss her. She sat up quickly, knocking the blanket to the floor and turned her back towards Liv. "I, uh, think I should take a shower." Before Olivia could say anything she was up and behind the locked bathroom door.

Slightly in shock, Olivia lay on the couch listening to the rain wondering what had just happened. Everything was going well. She thought Amanda was going to kiss her just before her sudden departure and couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong. A silent tear made its way out of her eye and onto the pillow her head rested on.

Amanda took a very long shower trying to draw out the time when she would have to face Olivia and explain her sudden departure. She didn't want to talk about what had happened, it was inappropriate. Olivia was by the book, she followed the rules. She wouldn't kiss her subordinate, and she wouldn't have those kinds of feelings either. Maybe she could say that she suddenly felt ill. No, Olivia would see right through that, she could always tell when the blonde was lying.

Deciding she had spent as much time hiding in the bathroom as she could she finally left the safe haven, nervous of the conversation she was sure was about to happen. But, to her surprise Olivia was nowhere to be found.

"Liv?" she called out to an empty apartment, getting no response. She went to the living room and find a note on the coffee table.

"Went to the bodega at the end of the block to get something to cook for dinner. Be back soon.

-Liv"

She left? Oh God I freaked her out. Amanda thought. If Olivia needed space, that's exactly what she was going to get. I've already ruined most of her weekend, she deserves an evening to herself. With that thought Amanda gathered the few things she had in the apartment and left Olivia a note to let her know she was okay.

Forty-five minutes later Olivia got back to her apartment with two bags full of ingredients for dinner that evening. She wanted to cook something special to let the blonde know that what had happened between them earlier was okay and that she felt the same things she assumed Amanda was feeling. They'd have a long talk about what it meant and how to move forward in the best way possible, what ever that might be. But to her dismay she came home to an empty apartment. Her clothes were soaked through from the rain pouring outside and she was freezing, but when she realized Amanda had left she forgot how uncomfortable her wet clothes were.

"Liv I'm sorry about earlier I don't know what I was thinking. I went home to give us both some space. I'm okay don't worry.

-Amanda"

Maybe I made her uncomfortable. I scared her away. Olivia thought in a panic. She didn't bother putting away the groceries, instead she deposited them in the living room floor not giving them a second thought before rushing out of the apartment and back out into the rain outside. She ran the six blocks to the subway station, the rain pelting her face and soaking her to the bone. It was cold, and the rain made it worse, but she couldn't feel the chill settling into her body. She needed to get to Amanda before she did anything that would set her back. She promised to be there for her every step of the way through all of this and she couldn't let her down now because of her feelings.

When she got to the blondes apartment she paused outside and looked up. There was a light on in the window she knew Amanda lived in. She pushed through the front door and opted to take the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

Amanda was sitting comfortably on her couch, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of coffee warming her hands, she was still cold from the walk from the subway station. She had only really just gotten home, had only just gotten comfortable on the couch when a hard knock came at her door causing her to jump. Not thinking to check who was at the door she just pulled it open to reveal a disheveled looking Olivia. She was standing in a puddle of water, clothes soaked through, hair plastered to her face, looking like she has just run a marathon.

"Liv? What are you doing here?" Amanda asked stepping to the side allowing her boss to come into the apartment.

"What am I doing here? Are you seriously asking me that question? You left! After everything you walked away without even giving me the respect of talking to me!" she was gesturing wildly with her hands and pacing the length of the living room leaving a trail of water in her wake. "I wasn't even gone an hour and you ran away! Why are you so scared? Did I do something?" she stopped pacing and looked hard at the blonde.

"No Liv. You didn't do anything. I did. I screwed up okay? And yes I'm fucking scared, okay, are you happy? I'm terrified of what I feel! I left because I thought we could both use some time alone, some space to think about things." She covered her face with her hands trying to stop the tears she felt burning in her eyes.

"No. You do not get space right now. You can't just run from your feelings! I've learned that. God damnit Amanda!" she yelled out, earning a jump from the blonde. She was usually so in control of her emotions, buy this was too much. She had fight so hard to keep her feelings Amanda at bay by not getting close to her, by not giving too much pause, afraid it would cause her to let her guard down. "Do you know why I'm so hard on you? Do you? I'm trying to push you away! I'm terrified of what I feel too! I've tried pushing you away because I love you! Okay? And I'm sorry if it's hard to face that fact but that's it, it's a fact. I love you and I know for a FACT that you feel something pretty damn close to the same thing about me." She was standing inches away from Amanda at this point. Her own tears streaming down her face with frustration.

Amanda stood there, mouth slightly agape, not bothering to stop her tears any longer. For a moment they stood silent, staring into the others eyes before Amanda threw herself into Olivia. She pressed her lips firmly against the older woman's and buried her hands in her brown hair. They stumbled backwards into the front door with a thud. The rain that had Olivia drenched was now soaked through Amanda's clothes as well as they were pressed firmly together, as close as they could get.

Before either of them realized what was happening, clothes were being torn away from bodies. The tension they had both felt towards the other in recent months and weeks came bursting through the surface. Amanda slid her hand up Olivia's now bare stomach, up and over her ribs, and around to her back pulling her impossibly closer as she was pressed hard into the front door of her apartment. Teeth drug across her bottom lip, eliciting a deep moan.

All of the secret glances and silent want making its presence known in their current actions, neither wanted to stop. And so, they didn't. They could worry about the implications of being together in the morning, when everything was said and done. At that moment, neither wanted to experience another moment not knowing what the other felt like, what their skin tasted like. Neither wanted to go another moment living and not knowing what it felt like to be with the other. They had no thoughts of their job or what it meant to sleep with your superior or subordinate. Their thoughts were simply fixed on the feeling of the other woman's muscles jumping at their touch or the moans and whimpers escaping busy mouths.

Olivia lifted Amanda up into her arms and carried her into the blondes bedroom. She couldn't get enough of her, there sounds she made, the feeling of her breath hot against her skin, the way she occupationally let a short laugh like she couldn't believe what was happening. Olivia herself couldn't believe it. All the things she had thought about, all of the things she had imagined were now a reality.


End file.
